Aftermath
by TigersPat
Summary: It is not really a good idea to fall in love with ones teacher after they "punished" you for your bad behaviour the last time you two were alone. What makes it even worse is the fact that he can read you like an open book. Sequel to my other fanfic "Detention" but can be read separately.


Moriarty x Reader Aftermath (School!AU)

Fuck. That was bad. That was very bad. How come I ended up in this situation. All because of that one time in that damn room with my damn teacher!

I looked out of the window to hide my desperate expression and so I didn't have to face my math teacher. Not that I could look him in the eyes anyway, not after that day.

My detention was two months ago and everyday I thought more about my actions. At first I was ashamed of myself to enjoy sex with my teacher, but after I processed the first shock I found something much worse inside my heart than shame. It was love. I fell in love with my teacher damn it! I sighted and hide my face in my hands, only half heartedly listening to the lesson. I tried my best to ignore the feelings inside of me and to push them away, forget them, but I couldn't. No matter what I did I couldn't forget the feeling of my teacher ramming inside of me and his beautiful face contoured in pleasure. I could cry. I was so desperate.

When I snapped out of my thoughts I realised that the lesson was nearly over. I sighted in relief, looking forward to my weekend alone at home. However my day didn't work out like I wanted it to.

As soon as the lesson ended I packed my things and wanted to make my way towards the door, only to be stopped by my teachers cold voice. "(f/n) could I have a word in private with you?" I gulped, but nodded shortly, leaning against one of the tables in the front row and waited for all the students to leave the classroom.

"What is it, Mr Moriarty?" His face turned into a sort of thoughtful expression. "It appears to me that you're not following my lessons at the moment like you used to. Did something specific happen to cause that?" I felt the blush creep on my face and turned slightly, gazing out of the window again. "No. Nothing. I'll try to pay more attention from now on." I answered hurriedly, surprising myself that I didn't stumble over my words. However because I was looking out of the window I didn't see the grin spreading over Moriarty's face or that he was slowly walking closer to me. The next time he spoke it was just a low murmur right next to my ear. "Why don't I believe you, (f/n)?" I whipped my face into the direction of the whisper in surprise and was only millimetres from the face of my teacher away. I gulped again and felt my face heat up completely, mumbling. "R-really. Everything's a-alright." He huffed and stepped a bit away from me again, his face changing back into the cold poker face. I hated it when he didn't show any of his emotions because I knew how he looked like coming undone. "I'm your teacher. Even more I'm your head teacher. If you have problems you can come to me and talk about them." He stated and was that a small pout on his lips? I sighted. "I know, Mr Moriarty. Really everything's alright." Though because of some force I couldn't stop my gaze from wandering to his lips over and over again, yearning to finally kiss them. Being as observant as he was, Moriarty noticed right away, smirking again slightly. "Could it be that our last private lesson didn't have the effect I wished for?" My eyes widened slightly. "What.. What do you mean?"

"Well, it certainly helped to remind you to get here on time, but... As a teacher I can't tolerate it that my students look out of the window the whole lesson, dreaming and not concentrating on the lecture." Slowly he came closer again with an eyebrow raised slightly until we were only millimetres apart again. "Care to explain that phenomenon to me?" He purred lowly.

That was the last straw and I only felt my body tilt itself closer to my teacher, so our lips met. It was just lips pressing together and I stood frozen in shock, not daring to move one muscle and neither did Mr Moriarty.

After a moment I caught myself and pulled away hurriedly, turning away and getting my bag. "I - I'm so sorry.. Please just forget it.." I mumbled and hide my red face as good as possible. When I turned away to leave the room I was stopped by arms winding around my waist, holding me in place. I felt Moriarty's breath ghost over my neck while he spoke. "Now, don't we have a bad girl here, falling in love with the teacher. That's not acceptable (f/n)." I gulped and tried to stammer out. "L-like I said... Please forget it..."

"Sadly I can't do such a thing. As a headteacher it's my duty to punish my students if they move to the wrong way and guide them back to the right one." I could literally hear the smirk while he spoke and I felt a pleasant shiver run through my body. Cursing myself for my reaction I tried to pull away from him, but his grip around me was too strong.

Next thing I knew I was lying on the table of my teacher with my trousers pulled down and kissing him passionately. I whimpered softly when his tongue mapped out my mouth dominantly, pushing my hips against him eagerly. He grinned into the kiss and I felt his hand wander from my waist over to my heated womanhood, caressing my clit teasingly.

Pressing myself more against him, I moaned into the kiss needily and I got even more bothered when I felt him press against my thigh hard and heavy. In a fit of dominance I broke the kiss and turned us around, looking at him with lust clouded eyes. "What is it (f/n)? Are you really trying to take control?" He purred and stared into my eyes with a hard and heated gaze. I bit my lip to stop a whimper, starting to open his trousers. "That- that are not my intentions at all, but... This won't happen again, so I'll make the best out of it.." I answered truthfully before letting myself fall to my knees in front of him, pulling his trousers down with me on my way. I heard his breath hitch, but I didn't register it anymore when I was on eye level with an erect cock, his erect cock. Licking my lips, I took a deep breath and softly started to suck on his tip. Encouraged by his sounds I slowly took more of his shaft into my mouth, sucking more eagerly. I felt his hand wander into my hair after a moment and push me deeper, making me gag slightly, but it was worth the sounds I was earning. Breathy moans and groans with my name mixed into it sometimes.

After a moment I felt him pull me back and I whimpered when I didn't taste him on my tongue anymore. Guided by my hair, Mr Moriarty bend me over the table and, after pulling a condom on, pushed inside of me with a rough thrust.

I immediately bit into my arms to stop a lustful moan from escaping me, but I didn't get much time to gather my bearings because my teacher started to thrust into me nearly without a pause.

"Please. Slow down a bit... It's too much." I moaned softly when I felt wave upon wave of pleasure sweeping through me. That was when I barely caught his growled response. "No chance little pet. You said yourself that it's the last time and you're going to enjoy it the fullest, so why shouldn't I do the same?" My only answer was to clench down on him from all the pleasure and his husky voice, making him groan erotically in the process which turned me on even more.

"God (f/n)... Can you feel how wet you are for me? My little slut... " Moriarty whispered into my ear while speeding up his pace. I could only moan shamelessly in response and grip the table for some leverage.

Feeling my release approach far too quickly, I bit my lip to hold it back a bit longer, but my teacher wouldn't have any of that. As soon as he felt my walls quiver, he sneaked a hand down my body to rub my clit teasingly. That was the last straw before I came, moaning his first name softly. Encouraged by my sounds, I felt Mr. Moriarty speed up one last time, his groans of pleasure getting a bit louder too. Feeling him pulse inside of me quickly brought me back to the edge, so when he gave one final thrust inside of me, I came with him.

After we redressed and he took care of the condom I shyly turned back to him. "So.. I guess that was it.." I was met with a sly grin. "Do you think so (f/n)?" He stepped closer to me. "In fact I'd say that this is not over at all." My eyes widened and I felt myself blush again. "But we can't.. You're my teacher and it's forbidden sir.."

"Just as long as we're not caught." He said with a smile and added as an afterthought. "It's Jim by the way.. If we're like this.." I felt a smile spreading on my lip. "If you say so.. Jim.." He pecked my lips one last time and slipped a sheet of paper in my hand, turning away. "Call me." He hummed with a wink.


End file.
